Where is stinky dog?
by Trashy girl
Summary: Where is stinky dog when he is needed? My little girl shouldn't take care of matters by herself. I have vampire hearings after all.
1. Chapter 1

Not beta'ed. No readers under 18 allowed. Thanks. Story between Nessie and Edward. Don't like it don't read.

**Where is Stinky dog? ****  
><strong>

My daughter was a woman now. She was still my baby girl and always will be even if we appear to have the same age, I must say. Her body was pure perfection, her hair the same bronze color as mine with big curls, her eyes a deep amber. What can I say, I am a man, hum...I mean a male vampire.

One night I was reading in the library of our cottage when I heard her moans of self pleasure inducing, I froze. What the hell! Why did she need to take care of herself when she had the stinky dog as a boyfriend? I'm sure he would have been happy to obliged this f...bastard. Why did he not make a move on her to fulfill all my little girl fantasies? She deserves everything he could give. I was angry with him, that's for sure.

Then I was thinking that lately my dear Bella was acting really strange. We were not having intercourses, she hunted by herself, in fact, I hardly see her. Neither was Jacob. Could she cheat on me with the dog? It was possible since Alice couldn't see the interaction between those two.

The moans were now louder, I couldn't hold anymore. Oooh yeah. I opened my button fly and grabbed my hard dick. Oh yes baby, go ahead, make yourself come for daddy, I cheered her in my head. She was very vocal (as her mother), I followed the rythm of her beautiful voice. Oh baby, you are so good for your daddy, I tought like the perv I am. I rubbed my shaft, increasing the pressure of my hand on the sensitive head, Pinching one nipple with the other. I ran my tongue on my lips. Yes, yes, yes. I didn't know I was in need of sexual release before but now that was all I could think about. I stroked, touched and pinched.

I didn't know her position but from the noises she was horny as hell, now in a frenzy on her bed, hitting her clit with a protuberance, I was betting for the edge of the mattress from the creaking sounds. Would it be bad of me to take a peek to confirm my theory? Oh my god! My hand feels so good on my length. Look what you do to daddy, you little minx. No, too good to move.

I felt her climax approached, I wish to hear it all by now. My balls tightened, oh yes baby suck me, make me come with your luscious lips. That's it babygirl take it all and swallow my cum. I could almost sense her tongue swirling delicately around me, and the slit on my head. Too much was too much, I couldn't hold back anymore. Take it, take it, take me all baby, I chanted like a mad man for myself. Arrrrrrrrrgggh!

All my stomach was covered by my seed. WOW. I could almost have sweat. Crazy this sensation. It seems the silence was deafening now that the storm was over. I caught a cloth and cleaned myself. I throwed it away and came back to my book much more relaxed. A good evening with a good book as I like them finally.

A quarter hour later my big girl appeared on the threshold of the library in a very short pajama-short.

- Hi Daddy.

- Hi Sweety.

- Can I cuddle with you?

- Yes baby of course, I answered innocently leaving my book on a nearby table. What can I say? She's my baby girl. I can not denied her anything. *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Not beta'ed. No readers under **18** allowed. Thanks. Story between Nessie and Edward. Don't like it don't read.

**Where is Stinky dog? ****  
><strong>

She soon drifted in a quiet sleep. As I could'nt sleep, I had nothing else to do than look at her and her beautiful body. Even if I couldn't dream, I could fantasize. Anything was allowed in this dreamland.

In my fantasy, one of her strap was defective and one of her round breasts appeared. The rose bud erected on the top was calling to me. My tongue was attracted by it no matter what I could think about.

Then with a sigh of her, all hell broke loose, the hand of my daughter went directly to cup her sex in her sleep! She spread her legs as if she wasn't laid on her father to touch herself.

And after a moment of friction, she pushed her hand in her pajama short. Well, I couldn't hold back myself and push apart this piece of clothing which blinded what my little girl was doing unconsciously. Oh what a sight! she was with two fingers in her dripping hole, moaning and licking her lips.

- Oh Daddy!

What! She doesn't call stinky dog? Why?

- Jake and Mummy can stay together and I can have my Daddy. She mumbled.

Oh no! What happened?

- Wake up, Nessie babe! Wake up!

- Yes Daddy? Is that you? She asked with half-open eyes.

- Yes baby.

I hoped she would stop to act as she was acting before but I didn't have such a luck.

- Ooooh Daddy! Do you smell? The room was saturated by her sweet arousal.

- Yes Baby. And I am not blind either. I assured her.

- Will you help me Daddy? She said giving me pupping dog eyes.

- Help you? 'Yes, could I play more dumb?'

- You know daddy, with my... needs? I'm on fire...ungh...She pushed more fingers and her other hand stroked her tiny clit.

- You are lovely baby girl, I started to say, pinching this little bud which was mocking me since my desire awoke.

- Aaaah Daddy...Mooore! Help me, please.

I turn her body to take advantage of my two hands on her breasts, her ass in contact with my huge bulge. She knew what she was doing and writhed under my hands.

- Mmmh that's it Daddy. Punish you naughty baby.

- Keep touching yourself! I ordered her with a voice I didn't know I possessed.

She arched her back under my touch and put her hands around my neck to put on her lips on mine. I dived into her mouth with wild abondon while pictures flooded in my mind by her touch.

First, Alice playing doll with Renesmée. With sexy lingerie! Black, lilac, red and definitly white. White was great on her. Especially white. With the garter and stockings. Maybe she could play a naughty nurse for her Daddy? Alice seemed to be turn on too because she started to kiss softly my daughter on the lips. Hmmm. Beautiful. So sexy to see their body touching slowly.

Then Carlisle in his office teaching to my baby girl, things a grandad should not with his fingers and mouth. Oh that's so bad! So evil! But so hot! I would have liked to join this scene, I can tell.

What happened when I wasn't there? This family has gone crazy! I knew they wanted us to be a real vampire coven with no restraint what so ever and that they never accepted Bella because of that, but Nessie is a baby. Yes a very grown baby. Well, a grown woman in fact. And that woman was making me horny like no other.

Her buttocks were going up and down on my shaft, I was feeling her wetness seeping through the cloth of my jeans.

Then a scene I shouldn't have seen in a forest: Jake fucking my wife from behind all sweaty and Bella with an orgasmic face! My face, my Bella! No! No! No!


	3. Chapter 3

Not beta'ed. No readers under **18** allowed. Thanks. Story between Nessie and Edward. Don't like it don't read.

**Where is Stinky dog? ****  
><strong>

Then a scene I shouldn't have seen in a forest: Jake fucking my wife from behind all sweaty and Bella with an orgasmic face! My face, my Bella! No! No! No!

What the hell! The bitch! How could she? I will show her, this skank that she is no good for me no more.

- Take my clothes off! Quick!

My daughter was very obediant at this point, she jumped from my lap to the ground and nearly tore my pants open.

- Yes, I hissed, feeling my monster out of his lare. On you knees, babe! Right now! Where I can fuck this mouth so sweet.

Her lips were at my little head before I could register it.

Good, I still have game.

And this mouth of hers was heaven, silk, velvet, deep. All assets I could enjoy.

Then, it hit me.

- Ness, are you a virgin, girl?

- No Daddy, she said softly seeming embarassed but still leeking my pre cum between words, Grandad, helped me first. She admitted with big innocent eyes, stopping the best blow job ever...And uncle Jasper second...And uncle Emmett third.

- WHAT?

- I wanted to be experienced for you,...and well, it's not like you didn't like it either? Right? She followed the big vein under my shaft with her tongue making a roll like a lollypop looking at me from under her lashes. She made me hiss. She was all sex and innocence. And I loved that.

- Right, baby girl. Daddy is very happy with your skills. When did you decide? When you saw them in the forest? I stopped her head from bobbing along my length and look at her straight in the eyes but her talented hand took this opportunity to make it known. Fuck yes!

- Not really. I had a feeling Jake was not honest about me, he never wanted us to be intimate in any way and even when I was craving to be touched. Until I saw them...

- You must have been devastated?

- Not really, I had guess that all this imprint story was rubish. It was only to stay with her, from the begining, you know. I was more relieved than anything else. It's you I am drown to, I wanted to be your lover as soon as I was in my adult shape but Jake and Mummy were there. She confessed.

I was stunned. She took advantage of my pause to suck my thumb which rested at the corner of her mouth. She was really horny, my spitfire.

WOW.

- What do you want from me?

- Sex

- And that's it?

- Forever Daddy. 'Sex forever, I could leave with that I suppose. Love I tried without success'.

I could'nt wait anymore, I took her under her armpits and made her straddle me in one swift movement. Time to move on.

- Let'go to bed. Time to be where you belong baby. With me. Forever. From now on, you will be Vanessa, my mate. End of this stupid name, I had never appreciated it. She smiled at me to that and said nothing.

I could'nt recall what happened between the den and the bedroom because next thing I saw was her on her back in my bed and her body pressed under mine. Where it belongs.

- Make me see your first time baby. I wanted to know everything. It was a need I couldn't resist with this gift of hers.

She put her hands on my face and I closed my eyes.

We were in Carlisle's office. Ness approached the desk where Carlisle was working studiously.

- Hi Grandad. She said while letting her fingers through his hair. He left his head go and purred. Then, he turned his head smiling.

- So baby, you want more of your young grandad? He let his hand run on his thigh from knees to under her skirt where he teased her folds after making way through her thong.

- Yes. I want to become a real woman. She answered in an assured tone.

- Are you sure? His other hand was soon grabbing a breast through her sweater. Hum, baby, you're so lovely. Nobody can resist you. Apart from this filthy dog that is. I wonder when Edward will open his eyes. It's you, who must be at his side and him a part of our coven. You like to be a part of our coven, don't you naughty girl?

- Yes, Grandaddy, but, he's my father.

- Those stupid human laws don't mean anything for us, my lovely. We are vampire. Oh, you are very wet for me, I can feel. Hummm. Take off your clothes and sit in front of me. She did and sat on his desk in all her naked glory, completly open for him. He sniffed with abandon her wide open folds. "I've seen you have shaved like I asked. That's good. you deserve a treat. He plundged his tongue in her pussy, teasing her clit with his thumb and she began to pant heavily.

- Hummm, yeah, that's it.

Soon, she begged him to take off his clothes and to take care of her. I heard the other vampires in the house sharing intimate moments too from Vanessa's remembrances. No need to bother if the others were aware of it. Every one was aware of it. Including my mum Esmee who was taking part of the "party" with Rose and Emmett from the noises I analysed.

- Baby girl, you like to be Granpa slut, don't you, little minx.

- Yes Pa. Yes fuck me already! She panted.

I saw everything from Ness point of view. It was so sexy to see the mouth of this beautiful man suck her clit and finger fucked her with care. I should have done it! That's why I did exactly how Carlisle had done.

Soon, she climaxed exactly at the same time in her recollection. I grabbed her hips with more roughness and entered her quicker cause I couldn't hold back anymore. She was my mate to claim! This need was overwhelming. My cock was ready to burst.

Carlisle had done the same, only it was smoother and the pain was tiny compared to the pleasure my baby experienced with his skilled expertise.

I made my decision. I must mark her and present her to my coven. I must be a part of my family once more. My instinct was guiding me. I thrust in this lovely pussy. She feels so good around my twitching shaft. The cries she made were a good mix with my grunts and moans.

- Yes Daddy, yes. More. Yes, you can go deeper. I can handle it. She encouraged.

- Oh Baby! It's heaven. Heaven! Heaven!

- Take me! Make me yours!

- Yes, little slut. Good girls know how to handle big cocks. Open wider.

- Yeesss, I feel every part of you. Go on like that Daddy deep in my pussy.

I could fuck her indefinitly but I wanted to mark her with my seeds, my scent, to own her like a possessive male.

And so I did. My mate. My real lifemate.

THE END


End file.
